


Stay

by miabellaxx



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Abusive Ex, M/M, WARNING! MENTIONS OF ABUSE, Winkdeep, and a little chamdeep, cause they are adorable, hahaha, how do people tag, jihoon is cute but protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabellaxx/pseuds/miabellaxx
Summary: Bae Jinyoung felt safe with Park Jihoon by his side. He always has. Until one night at a party he meets a certain someone from his past.And suddenly he’s not so safe anymore.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> firstly,
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This story has mentions of an abusive relationship, and some descriptions of it. If you are uncomfortable by this, I advise you not to read this.
> 
> secondly, OMG i am winkdeep deprived. So i made this and had to get it out of my system.
> 
> thirdly, KIM MINHYUK is a fictional character here. Sorry if there is a kpop idol with that name or if it’s your name or whatever.
> 
> HAPPY READING!

“Come on, Jinyoungieeee”

“No”

“Please?”

“No”

“Pwetty, pwetty please?”

“Hyung-“

“Just this one time?”

 

Jinyoung sighed. Jihoon pouted.

 

The 19 year old looked up to meet the elder’s hopeful eyes before letting out another sigh. This made Jihoon pout even more and the elder squished the younger’s cheeks to lift it so his eyes meet his once again.

 

“...please?”

 

Jihoon flashed Jinyoung the most cutest pout he could muster, because he knew how Jinyoung must be swearing at him right now for using his weakness (and it was true). Eventually Jinyoung gave a small smile, but still tried to protest.

 

“Hyung, you know I don’t like parties”

“You’ve never been to one!”

“Incorrect. I have, and that was my last”

“But it’s the freaking end of the semester and practically the whole university is going to be there!”

“Precisely”

“What are you so afraid of?”

 

This made Jinyoung froze. Jihoon immediately realized this, and had a small panic attack in case he had touched a sensitive issue.

 

“Jinyoungie..?”, Jihoon whispered softly, bringing down his hands tointertwine them with Jinyoung’s, caressing them lightly. He got a weak squeeze in response. Jinyoung closed his eyes and opened them again, and Jihoon was sure he saw a flicker of fear in them.

 

“I’ll go”

“Are you sure? I-I mean, I could go with someone e-else or even alone if you don’t want to-“, Jihoon stammered, feeling uneasy with Jinyoung’s sudden retreat.

 

Jinyoung squeezed his hands, with more effort this time.

 

“I’m sure”

* * *

 

 

Kim Minhyuk had his eyes on Bae Jinyoung since the start of the semester.

 

The two-year-older senior had spotted the boy at a welcome party for the newly enrolled, and had no hesitation in mingling with the boy. Jinyoung was friendly and showed good responses towards the senior’s jokes and antics, which made him quite fond of the younger. Too fond of him, that the senior asked the boy out later that year.

 

Jinyoung was overwhelmed with the confession, partially because he felt as if he just knew the elder. Nonetheless, he accepted, still unsure of his true feelings towards Minhyuk. All was well, Minhyuk treated him like the most special person in the world, and Jinyoung tried his best to return his feelings.

 

Alas, love could not be forced.

 

Bae Jinyoung realized two months later he had no romantic feelings whatsoever towards the elder. He panicked on how he would break the news to his ‘boyfriend’, but his friends assured him that Minhyuk was a nice guy and he would ‘understand’.

 

Boy, they were wrong.

 

Jinyoung could still feel the sting of Minhyuk’s hand on his cheek, the sound of the slap ringing in his ears. Tears cascaded down his cheeks, but when he looked back at Minhyuk, there was no sympathy in the elder’s eyes. All he saw was desire and anger.

 

“You’re mine, and you always will be, Bae Jinyoung”, Minhyuk’s whisper sent a shiver down his spine before he roughly kissed him, resulting with bruised lips and red marks on his neck.

* * *

 

“Do you think I should wear pink, or white?”

“It doesn’t matter”

“It does too! Or should I go for a darker colour?”

“Just choose already!”

 

Jinyoung could practically see Jihoon’s pout through the door. He chuckled as he heard a “hmph!” of frustration from the other side, before he softly muttered, “You’ll look good in anything in the end, you know”

 

On the other side of the door,Jihoon was a blushing mess, unsure of what he had just heard. Did he really just hear Jinyoung say that? He probably misheard. He shook his head, eventually slipping into a simple black button-down with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and white pants. He adjusted his slightly curled auburn hair before swinging the door open and bracing himself for Jinyoung to comment on his outfit.

 

He, although, did not brace himself for the beautiful sight in front of him.

 

Jinyoung was leaning on the wall opposite his door, looking down on his phone. He had a long, brown coat on him, with a snow white sweater underneath and simple black trousers. His hair was parted to the right side, exposing his forehead. When Jihoon swung the door open, Jinyoung instantly looked up, hurriedly stuffing his phone in his coat pocket. He gaped at the elder’s appearance, to which he stopped when Jihoon giggled softly, taking a step towards the younger.

 

Jihoon shot him a cute smile and tilted his head as he said softly, “You look...good”

 

Jinyoung suddenly felt much smaller than Jihoon.

 

“You...t-too”, Jinyoung struggled to say, heck, he was struggling to breathe with the beauty in front of him. Jihoon just warmly smiled at him before intertwining their fingers and pulling him out the door.

* * *

 

You could imagine how shocked Jinyoung’s friends were when he came to their table the next day with Minhyuk’s arm tightly around his small waist. He gave them a smile, but it sure wasn’t a genuine one. He gratefully freed himself from Minhyuk to take a seat next to Woojin, but one glance at Minhyuk’s warning look on his face made him sit next to an empty seat, which Minhyuk smugly sat. Woojin only raised an eyebrow, mouthing to ask if he was okay, which Jinyoung only dismissed with a shake of his head.

 

Jinyoung tried to act as casual as he could, but he knew how his friends kept looking at him hinted their suspicion. As soon as Minhyuk left for his class (and pecked Jinyoung’s cheek), his friends cornered him.

 

“Okay, I thought you said you’d end it?”, Lee Daehwi immediately asked. “Yeah, Jinyoung, you said you didn’t like him that way”, Daniel claimed.

 

“I-“, Jinyoung bit his lip. Woojin realized him struggling and placed his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Startled at the sudden gesture, Jinyoung interlocked his eyes with Woojin’s concerned ones, and was pretty sure he would have let his eyes expose his mask if he hadn’t torn them away and trained them on the floor.

 

“I think I like him. I don’t know, but I’m not gonna end it with him”, Jinyoung finally mumbled. Daehwi just huffed, still not believing the 19 year old. Daniel bit his lip, before taking a glance at Guan Lin, who had stayed silent the whole ordeal.

 

“Okay, hyung”

 

Everyone turned suprisingly to the tallest but youngest of the group, including Jinyoung. They were honestly speechless at how accepting Guan Lin was about the situation, but the boy just shrugged.

 

“I mean, if hyung feels that way, that who are we to judge right?”

 

Jinyoung instantly shot a grateful smile at Guan Lin, before excusing himself to class. As Jinyoung walked away, he hoped that his friends did not notice his concealer-covered fresh bruises on his wrists.

* * *

 

It was dark, with an exception of a few working headlights. Jinyoung’s heart tightened as he looked left and right, wary of his surrondings. He could feel Jihoon tugging at his sleeve, and looked at the elder to see him pouting (for the hundredth time that day). “Samuel’s house is just after this turn. Stop worrying. Creases don’t suit your face”

 

Suddenly Jinyoung was thankful for the darkness, because if it was day, his red hot face would have stood out like anything.

 

True to Jihoon’s words, they soon arrived at Kim Samuel’s house or rather mansion, which was easily recognizable by it’s huge structure and the party lights that hung in front of the entrance. There were many guys and girls in the front yard, laughing and swaying to the music blarring from the speakers. More people could be seen throught the wide window, mingling and laughing with each other.

 

Jinyoung gulped, not because of the possibility of the presence of a hundred people there, but at the possibility of the presence of a certain someone. But when he turned to Jihoon, seeing his eyes shining with beautiful galaxies in them- he kept on pushing himself to the mansion.

 

“Jihoon hyung! Jinyoung hyung! You guys made it!”, he could feel an arm drape over his shoulders and could feel Jihoon being pushed forward with him.

 

“Heh, hi Seonho”, Jihoon greeted, turning around to face the black haired boy. “Linlin, hey!”, Jihoon exclaimed happily as he saw the tall boy behind Seonho.

 

“Jihoon-hyung!”, Guanlin responded, tightly clasping his hands with Jihoon’s and bumping their shoulders. Jihoon just laughed, which would have been melodic to Jinyoung if he had not felt a pang of jealousy.

 

Suddenly, Jinyoung’s and Jihoon’s friends soon crowded around them, having not met in the past week because of finals. Jinyoung soon was comfortable, having a quite humorous conversation with Daehwi and Woojin, although he kept eyeing Jihoon and Guanlin too.

 

He’s not mine, let him freaking mingle. Damn it, Bae Jinyoung.

 

Little did he know, Jihoon was also eyeing him the whole party too, feeling jealousy stirring inside of him.

* * *

 

It got worse.

 

Jinyoung was running out of concealer. The red marks on his shoulders could be covered, and he knew that the recent bruises on his neck could be hidden well by a turtleneck.

 

Jinyoung eyed his shirtless self in the mirror warily. His fingers brushed over his ribs, to which he winced. There was a bruise there the week before, and just as it healed, Minhyuk had jabbed him when he was late because he had a minute-too-long conversation with Daehwi. He sighed as he slipped into a cream turtleneck, also covering his red marks on his wrists from where Minhyuk would grip them tightly and pull him along like a rag doll.

 

His vision turned blurry as his eyes watered. It wasn’t that he was scared of running away from the jerk. He had tried, but it was no use. Nothing could keep the man away. Minhyuk had even threatened to hurt his friends, and seeing what the man was capable of, Jinyoung had instantly chose to stay quiet. He didn’t know when it would end. He wanted it to end.

 

He closed his eyes and a tear rolled from his eyes. And another. And another. Until he was full-blown sobbing on the floor, shaking and crying out for anyone to help him.

* * *

 

“God, hyung, you should’ve seen his face-“

“I was late-“

“He w-was late but he was hungry so-“

“LEE DAEHWI-“

“Could you imagine him in his pajamas rushing to the lecture hall on the OTHER SIDE of the university with a box of Dunkin Donuts-“

 

Jinyoung had to set his cup of punch down before he and Daehwi erupted into laughter, with Jinyoung slamming his hand against the table, too weak to stand. A red faced Woojin only glared at Daehwi, before he gave in and howled in laughter too.

 

Jihoon at the side with Guanlin was eyeing them (more like Jinyoung) warily, but continued to talk with Guanlin, who seemed eager to keep up with the elder. He could see Jinyoung was having fun, and that was what he had intended when he dragged Jinyoung to the party, right? Before he could think anymore about it, he spotted Samuel and instantly bounded towards him, chuckling as the younger spotted him too.

 

Jinyoung watched as Jihoon made his way towards Samuel, leaving a bittersweet feeling in his mouth. He wanted to kick himself for feeling that way, because Park Jihoon could do whatever he wanted to. Park Jihoon wasn’t his. Who was he to Park Jihoon?

 

Suddenly, a familiar voice, one he had not heard in a long time, one that he had learned to loathe, called out to him.

 

“Enjoying ourselves, aren’t we?”

 

Daehwi and Woojin choked on their drinks.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung let himself be wrapped in Woojin’s embrace, someone he considered to be a brother to him. He could also feel Daniel’s hand slowly rubbing his back, knowing he was being gentle as to not hurt him more with the bruises on his back.

 

He was alright. He was free. He was alright.

 

He could hear Woojin’s words whispering those words in his ear, making him cry harder. He is alright. He is free.

 

Daehwi had found him sleeping on the floor with his shirt ridden up, exposing the many bruises he had earned from Minhyuk. He panicked before calling all their friends and waking Jinyoung up. Jinyoung had finally broke down after a full month of abuse by Minhyuk, which had gotten worser by each day. This broke all of their hearts, and Daniel had immediately reported Minhyuk to the university.

 

Alas, being the sweet-talker he was, Minhyuk was only punished by being suspended and forced to move to another course, whereas Jinyoung’s friends thought he deserved much worse than that.

 

But it was enough. Just not seeing him anymore was good enough. Jinyoung’s throat was already dry as he thanked his friends over and over again, voice cracking each time. They stayed with him that night, knowing it would take quite a long time for him to heal.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung wanted to run.

 

And cry. And crawl into his bed. After punching the jerk. And probably beating him up too. And he wanted to spit at him, letting all words of fury come out of his mouth.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

Kim Minhyuk towered over him, being taller that Guan Lin himself. His big body build was intimidating as ever, and most people would have swooned over him had they not know the true monster underneath. Brushing his hair back, he smirked and as casual as ever, asked “Did you miss me, sweatheart?”

 

Jinyoung wanted to slap him. Just like how he had slapped him that night. But he was frozen, rooted to his spot. He suddenly felt the pain of the memories washing over him, suddenly wincing as if the bruises were still there.

 

Woojin immediately stepped in front of Jinyoung, followed by Daehwi. “Get lost, Kim”, hissed Park Woojin, recieving a raised eyebrow from Minhyuk.

 

“It’s Kim now, huh? What happened to your manners, Park Woojin?”

“You don’t deserve them”

 

Jinyoung could see the clenched fist of Minhyuk, and feared for Woojin’s safety. The guy had always protected him, but he didn’t want Woojin to get hurt because of it. He instantly placed a hand on Woojin’s shoulder, hinting they should just ignore the guy.

 

Jinyoung turned to look at Minhyuk, shrinking a little inside when he saw the man’s eyes piercing his. Minhyuk smirked again before remarking, “Well, I would love to catch up with you guys, let’s meet later okay? Enjoy your drinks”. He turned away, but before winking straight at Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung wanted to throw up.

 

He grabbed his cup before downing the fruit punch, trying to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. Daehwi eyed him worriedly, rubbing his back to ask if he was okay. He nodded in response, before excusing himself to the toilet.

 

He couldn’t see Jihoon anywhere.

* * *

 

 

Park Jihoon enrolled in the middle of spring.

 

He looked like he came out from a fairytale, with his auburn hair and shining eyes. He was cute and handsome at the same time, which soon made all the girls rave over him. Coincidentally, he became Jinyoung’s and Daehwi’s roomate.

 

Jinyoung at first greeted the elder quite awkwardly, still healing from the incident. He did not mind the elder’s company though- Daehwi was always hanging out with Woojin these days, leaving Jihoon and Jinyoung to mope around at their spacious dorm.

 

There was one time when Jinyoung fell asleep on the sofa, having stayed up late the night before to study. Jihoon found him curled at the end of the sofa, with his hair disheveled and body shivering slightly due to the cold. Being the soft-hearted person he was, Jihoon picked Jinyoung up bridal style to let him sleep in his bed.

 

Stay.

 

Those were the words that came out from a sleepy Jinyoung as he weakly gripped at Jihoon’s wrist. Quietly, Jihoon crawled under the cover and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung just sighed, breathing in Jihoon’s scent of strawberries and cream. Jihoon could still feel the warmth of Jinyoung’s head in the crook of his neck, his hands around the elder’s torso and legs tangled under the covers.

 

It was the best sleep Jihoon had ever had since he came to the university.

 

They slept together from that day on, always in the same position, always snuggling in each other’s embrace before drifting off to sleep. Daehwi didn’t say a word, feeling relieved at how Jihoon could heal Jinyoung.

 

* * *

 

 

His head was going to explode. He was sure of it.

 

Suddenly Jinyoung felt that the music was too loud, the people were too many, the mansion was too small. His legs weakly dragged him to the bathroom before he gripped onto the sink, trying to help himself up.

 

The thumping in his head didn’t seem to stop, not even lessen. He let out a small cry, somehow remembering Jihoon. He had to find him, he knew Jihoon would know what to do. Jihoon always took after him, he had to find Jihoon.

 

Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon.

 

Jinyoung stumbled out of the bathroom, which was at the back of the mansion, where nobody was around. This made him grateful for the silence, but his head still thumped like crazy. He took tiny steps down the corridor to the living room, keen on finding Jihoon, before two familiar hands pinned him to the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had been only two months, but Jinyoung was doing well. He ate with an appetite, he laughed as if he hadn’t a care in the world and enjoyed every moment.

 

It was if he had never been hurt.

 

His friends were grateful and happy to see the old Jinyoung, a little different but happy all the same. They knew they owed it all to Jihoon. The said man had always cheered Jinyoung up, brought him to places he loved and always managed to say the right thing to get Jinyoung’s spirits up. Jinyoung was a little scared at first, knowing how hard it was to fully trust someone new. But Jihoon had easily earned the trust from Jinyoung, his cheerful and optimistic personality putting Jinyoung at ease.

 

Jinyoung then started to show affections to Jihoon, trying to repay the elder’s actions. He would buy Jihoon a pink sweater, treat him to strawberry cake and even accompany him to study during the early hours. Jihoon found this amusing but he was fond of the younger all the same. Jihoon cared for Jinyoung, and Jinyoung cared for Jihoon.

 

It was enough.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He could feel the pressure of the familiar force of two hands on his shoulders, crying out in pain as he felt his shoulder blades pressing against the wall. He pushed the towering figure in front of him as hard as he could, but he knew his strength was incompetent with the man’s.

 

“Trying to run away from me, Jinyoung-ah?”

 

Minhyuk’s husky whisper sent shivers down his back, especially as his lips lightly brushed against Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung just gritted his teeth in response and tried to push the man off of him, his arms feeling weak but he tried anyway. Effortlessly, Minhyuk grabbed Jinyoung’s wrists roughly (he knew they was going to be black blue soon) and pinned him even more roughly to the wall.

 

“Resisting now, aren’t you? Must be hard, though, I’m pretty sure I poured quite a big dose in your drink”, chuckled Minhyuk, looking at Jinyoung straight in the eyes. Jinyoung confidently stared back, and did something he knew he would regret. He drew in a breath, before spitting at the guy’s face.

 

“Fuck you”

 

Minhyuk’s face was full of shock before it slowly contorted to anger, red splashing on his face. Minhyuk’s grip on Jinyoung’s wrist got tighter, and Jinyoung was sure his bones had already cracked by now.

 

“You know, I missed you”, hissed Minhyuk, trying to keep his voice steady. Jinyoung still struggled out of Minhyuk’s hold, before mumbling, “Too bad. I haven’t missed you at all”

 

Minhyuk’s lips crashed onto Jinyoung’s, kissing him roughly and carelessly, just like the old times. Jinyoung felt like yelping in pain, the pain on his wrists combined with the thumping of his head and his now bruised lips. He could feel Minhyuk’s fingers slipping under his sweater and digging into his waist, making him whimper in pain. Tears now flowed freely from his eyes, making his vision blurry.

 

The pain was back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Where’s Jinyoung?”

 

The determined look in Jihoon’s eyes scared Woojin.

 

“He said something about the toilet...Hey, Ji, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, er, nothing really. Just wondering where he was”

 

Jihoon wandered off, leaving a confused Woojin and Guan Lin. He worried when he couldn’t see the boy anywhere, not even with Woojin and Daehwi. He had dismissed it at first, but the worry still gnawed at him.

 

He stepped into the corridor where Samuel said where the bathroom was, calling Jinyoung’s name softly. He heard a shuffling sound, and furrowed his eyebrows as he stepped slowly down the corridor.

 

The sight that he met shook him to the core.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung felt as if his lungs shrunk, his head was being hammered and the pain all over his body aching more each second. Minhyuk was still towering over him, smirking like anything.

 

He closed his eyes, feeling he was just going to give up. He was too tired. Tired of the pain, tired of running away, tired of hiding. He braced himself for anything worse before he suddenly felt the weight pinning him to the wall suddenly disappearing. He was too tired to open his eyes, but he could hear thumps and shouts. He could hear shouts like “GET OUT!” and “Don’t you dare touch him” but it could’ve just been his imagination. He just didn’t care anymore. His knees buckled and instead of feeling the carpeted floor, he felt arms wrapping around him. Jinyoung took a deep breath, the scent of strawberries and cream welcoming him. Jihoon.

 

“Shit, oh shit, Jinyoung. What- what did he do to you?! Fuck, fuck, I’m so sorry, Jinyoung, oh my gosh, Jinyoung-“

 

Jihoon could feel Jinyoung’s tears wetting his shirt, each tear dripping onto his neck. His heart broke for the boy, and soon his tears fell, seeing the person he cared for so much hurting like this. He blamed it on himself, for not taking care of the boy, for not keeping an eye out from him, letting his jealousy get the better of him.

 

Jihoon gasped as he realized why Jinyoung didn’t want to go to the party. The man must’ve known Jinyoung before or something, and Jinyoung was probably avoiding him. He raised one of his hands to cover his mouth as he broke down, realizing that he was the one who dragged Jinyoung to the party. Who had caused this.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Jinyoungie, it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t b-brought you here, y-y-you wouldn’t of been hurt like this”, Jihoon hiccuped, his stomach knotting inside as Jinyoung shook in his arms, gripping the elder’s shirt as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

 

“It’s...n-not your fault. Th-thank you”

 

Jinyoung whispered so softly, Jihoon could barely hear him. It was as if he talked any louder, his voice would break. Jinyoung’s statement only made Jihoon cry harder, which Jinyoung only tightened his hands around Jihoon in response.

 

You’re a fool, Park Jihoon. You’re the one who should be comforting Jinyoung.

 

Jihoon instantly rubbed Jinyoung’s back, but removed his hand when he felt Jinyoung stiffen. Slowly, Jihoon slid the fabric of Jinyoung’s sweater to reveal red marks on his shoulder. He gasped, shocked to see such vivid marks.

 

“Jinyoungie...”

 

Jihoon only got a muffled whimper in reply as Jinyoung buried his face deeper into the nape of his neck. Jihoon looked down on the younger’s wrists and almost shouted in anger as he saw the black blue bruises around them. He found more of them littered on his lower arms and neck, and when he inspected Jinyoung’s face, he could see the bruised lips clearly. He simmered in anger and swore to beat the guy to a meaty pulp, no, make that nothing. Jihoon knew he didn’t want the existance of that man in Jinyoung’s life again.

 

Just as he thought it was over, Jihoon let his hands slide down Jinyoung’s frame, surprised when Jinyoung suddenly hissed in pain. Curious and anticipated, Jihoon mumbled an apology before gently lifting Jinyoung’s sweater, almost fainting in shock to see the big bruise above his waist.

 

“J-Jinyoung, h-he didn’t-“

 

Jihoon was thinking of the worst. His breathing shallowed, imagining what had the bastard done to the boy. It didn’t help that Jinyoung was crying harder, making Jihoon feel worse. He felt as if he could vomit, and he couldn’t imagine what Jinyoung must be feeling.

 

“N-no, he didn’t do a-anything like that”, Jinyoung’s fragile voice made Jihoon felt relief, but not enough to calm down his anger. He calmed himself down, letting Jinyoung rest against him.

 

After a few minutes of gently rubbing Jinyoung’s back and whispering soothing nothings in his ear, Jihoon could feel the boy’s breating become even and soon he was fast asleep on Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon smiled sadly at how peaceful Jinyoung’s face was when he was sleeping- as if he was the purest being alive.

 

Jihoon gently slid his hands under Jinyoung before lifting him up, careful not to hurt him. He took the stairs at the back and gently laid Jinyoung on a queen bed in one of the guest rooms. Never had Jihoon been more grateful that he had once explored Samuel’s great mansion.

 

“Stay”

 

Jihoon let a small smile escape. He crouched down to the sleeping boy, fondly caressing his hair.

 

“I’m just going out to tell Samuel we’re using this room, okay? I’m not going to leave you, silly”

 

Jinyoung nodded softly before snuggling deeper into the covers. Jihoon still couldn’t stand the cuteness in front of him, and did what anyone would do. He kissed the boy’s forehead before going out, certain that Jinyoung was asleep.

 

Jinyoung only smiled as Jihoon left the room, knowing that Jihoon was going to protect him.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim Minhyuk was soon kicked out of the university. You could say that Jinyoung’s friends had a sort of celebration, and even Jinyoung was feeling light-hearted. They went out to eat at a restaurant, Jihoon’s treat.

 

Just as they had finished eating and were talking, Jinyoung suddenly grabbed Jihoon, looking him straight in the eyes before placing his lips over his. Everyone was taken back, especially Jihoon, who knew his feelings for the boy, but had given him time to heal. It seemed like Jinyoung was the one who made the first move, though. Jihoon melted into the kiss, and left their foreheads leaning against each other as the kiss ended.

 

“Thank you, hyung. I love you”

“I love you too, Jinyoungie”

“Stay-?”

“Silly. Since when I have ever left?”

 

Their friends cheered and rolled their eyes at the two, but all Bae Jinyoung could hear and see was Park Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
